


Delight

by VoidofRoses



Series: Domesticated Bliss [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M, Moomin is embarrassed and unsure but willing, Snufkin is no exception, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, all Mymbles fuck, genderfluid snufkin, no real descriptive sex but it’s implied, they’re in their late forties and married don’t clutch your pearls like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: Snufkin made a mental note to thank Mymble next time he saw her.





	Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Look. LOOK I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR THIS. I just wanted to write SOMETHING.
> 
> You’re welcome.

“Come to bed.”

Moomintroll looked over his shoulder to where Snufkin was laying on his back, blankets half draped over his waist, chest showing and heaving, hair stuck to his forehead by sweat. Moonlight peeked through the curtains of their bedroom, whispering across the floor like it spoke secrets to the flame-lit candle on the bedside table. Moomintroll’s own fur was ruffled and gleaming in the dim light, his chest fur ruffled in a particular way as he palmed his paw to his snout.

If he changed colour like Snorks could, he’d be bright red.

“Just give me a second.”

Married for ten years and he still had a bit of difficulty not being embarrassed. He let his paw travel to his neck and drape across the crook, then shivered as he felt hands reach to his hips from behind and Snufkin nuzzle up against him, pressing a mumrik kiss to the back of his shoulders. “It’s okay. Take all the time you need.” Moomintroll groaned inwardly, feeling paws trail through the fur at his hips and along his sides, a chest press up against his back as his husband practically draped himself there like a cat. “What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing,” he said with a small huff, tilting his head and returning his paw to the front of his snout, lashes fluttering closed at Snufkin’s touch. “I’m just being...well...”

Snufkin stopped touching him for a moment, scooting to his side so that he wasn’t so distracting, gently taking Moomintroll’s paw in his own. “I know.” He smoothed the fur at the back over with his thumb, raising his hand to kiss it much to the flush at the troll’s ears. “It’s uncomfortable sometimes, isn’t it?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Moomin whined, ears flattening back against his head and tail swaying behind him sightly. Their handfasting ribbons were draped over the back of a chair with their clothes, unneeded in the tryst hidden in the dark. “I do. I love it. I love _you_ ,” he corrected himself, returning the squeeze that Snufkin gave to his paw. “But...you have to admit, we’re a little incompatible.”

Snufkin hummed a little, then kissed his husband’s cheek. “Maybe,” he murmured, tilting his head curiously before looking back at Moomin. “Would you let me try something? I promise I’ll stop if it’s a bit weird.” Looking at the mumrik, Moomintroll nodded his consent, before Snufkin gave him a gentle push with his paw. “Lie down. I’ll be back.”

Moomin raised an eyebrow before complying and scooted back against the bed before laying down in the middle as Snufkin rolled over the top of him and got off, the furniture creaking with his departure. He stood with a stretch of his arms over his head, Moomintroll appreciating the sight of his fur ruffled around his backside and the way his tail swayed behind him as he wandered over towards the cupboard.

Opening it, Snufkin rummaged around in his chest, rarely opened but holding keepsakes that he didn’t take with him on his travels. Moomintroll had never looked in it himself, because he was a good husband and respected his partner’s space and privacy. His tail hung in the air while he searched, muttering under his breath, before it stood on end when he found what he was searching for. Moomintroll’s eyes had rolled to look at the ceiling as he heard Snufkin shuffling around, the closet close, and then he came into view, hands on his hips. “You can look, dove.”

Had he not been lying on the bed, Moomin might have fallen back a bit in shock. Stretched over the curve of Snufkin’s hips and around his upper thigh was a strap that led down between his legs and... “Oh my tail,” he whispered in awe when he saw it, said tail swaying against the bed as his ears twitched on his head, paw going to his mouth.

“Do you like it?” Snufkin’s voice sounded out of breath, turning himself to adjust the strap slightly before he moved closer, one knee going to the mattress. “It was...I...well it was a pre-wedding present from Mym.” He scratched his cheek at the mention of his sister, flushing at the neck. “All Mymble women have one. In some way or another.” Mymble had winked at him from Too-Ticky’s lap when he dropped the thing back into the bag with a bright red flush across his cheeks. It had been promptly shoved into the chest and forgotten about until now. “Apparently anyway.”

“I...it looks uncomfortable,” Moomintroll said slowly, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as his throat suddenly felt raw. “A-are you going to...?”

“Fuck you?” Snufkin pretended he didn’t wince at himself for the cuss, pawing his way over to Moomin from the side of the bed and up, nesting himself between the troll’s legs. “If you want.”

“Y-yeah.” Yeah, he did want it. Moomintroll could feel his length stretching the front of his pouch at the sight in front of him, his tail going bonkers beside him as he pressed himself back into the pillows. He let out a shaky breath as Snufkin tilted his muzzle with his paw, leaning under his snout to press a kiss to his mouth. Hell yeah.

The deal was sealed with a kiss, Snufkin’s paws taking hold of his hips and opening his legs, slotting himself in there like he belonged. He did belong there, right there, Moomintroll’s noisy pleas filling his ears as claws scratched at his back fur between his shoulder blades, the bed creaking underneath as he hissed a peppered kisses against fur slick with sweat and breathed like it was going to be his last.

The glow of the candle flickered back at the moonlight as though it spoke secrets to it, shadowed by the two lovers coupled at the hips.

Snufkin made a mental note to thank Mymble next time he saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> as always you can chase me up at @genderfluidsnufkin on tumblr. thanks for reading <3


End file.
